


In Pari Delicto

by callay



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Matt Murdock's Butt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there’s Matt’s ass, the geometrically ideal curve of it, right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pari Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> The random legal terminology naming continues. Consider [Ex Facie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4177890) an ode to Matt Murdock's mouth and this one an ode to Matt Murdock's butt. Two very important things.
> 
> Infinite thanks to my invaluable beta [thisiswherethefishlives](thisiswherethefishlives.tumblr.com).

“Okay, all the guards are dead,” says Foggy. “He’s – ah – he’s getting in the elevator – _Matt_ – “

“Hmm,” says Matt around Foggy’s cock.

Matt’s voice vibrates through Foggy, right down to his toes, and Foggy lets his head fall back against the wall. He keeps his eyes on the TV, because he’s been making a valiant effort to watch the movie - but it’s pretty hard when Matt’s curled up next to him on the bed, bent over his lap and sucking his cock.

It doesn’t help that Matt’s ridiculously good at this – even when he’s going slow and gentle he drives Foggy insane, his hot wet mouth, the pressure of his lips and the curl of his tongue. He sinks down until Foggy’s nudging at the back of his mouth and then pulls back, slowly, until he’s just got the tip in his mouth and can tease at it with his tongue -

“Matt,” gasps Foggy again.

Matt pulls off, sliding a hand around the base of Foggy’s cock. “Was that more guards?” he asks.

“What?” says Foggy, then focuses back on the screen, where screams and gunfire mark the demise of more antagonists. “Oh – yeah –“

“You’re not doing a great job narrating here,” says Matt, and even though he’s facing away from Foggy, Foggy can tell he’s smiling.

“I’m a little distracted,” huffs Foggy.

“Oh?” says Matt, and Foggy can feel his half-laugh, warm air against the head of his cock, before Matt’s mouth is on him again.

Arousal burns slow through Foggy, curling through his veins with every slide of Matt’s mouth. It’s not urgent, not yet, just a gentle tingling heat, a low-burning fire that throws sparks every time Matt’s tongue flicks against the head of his cock.

Foggy slides his hand up Matt’s back, which feels warm and solid even through the old t-shirt he’s wearing. Matt stretches into the touch like a cat. They’re curled up so close that Foggy can feel the shift of Matt’s body, the way he rocks forward a little to suck Foggy in deep before pulling back.

There’s the sound of an explosion from the TV, and Foggy doesn’t even want to look at it. He’s much happier focusing on Matt and on the need that’s been building gradually in the pit of his stomach. He could probably do this forever, let Matt work him over slow and thorough for the duration of any number of movies.

“You’re the best,” says Foggy, a happy sigh, sliding his hand up to run it through Matt’s hair. Matt makes a pleased little moan, so Foggy keeps doing it, fingers parting the thick soft strands as Matt moves up and down, mouth hot around Foggy. 

Matt keeps the same gentle pace, but the ball of need in Foggy’s stomach is growing steadily, until it feels heavy and urgent, flashing heat through his body. He still thinks he could do this forever, but – maybe Matt could just go a little faster –

Foggy hasn’t got Matt’s intuition for reducing his partner to mush, but he has learned a few things since he and Matt first stumbled drunk into bed. With his hand in Matt’s hair, Foggy pushes down – just a little, just teasing for now, but it’s enough to make Matt whimper around Foggy’s cock, a desperate little sound that makes heat bloom in Foggy’s chest.

“Matt –“ breathes Foggy, and then, “Okay, yeah –“ as Matt shifts position so he’s kneeling. Foggy’s sprawled almost flat on the bed, so it works out with Matt lined up next to him, with his knees next to Foggy’s chest and his head bent over his lap.

Matt sucks Foggy into his mouth and then goes deeper, letting Foggy’s cock slide along his tongue all the way into the tight heat of his throat.

Foggy makes a strangled noise as Matt pulls up and then does it again, too fast for Foggy to catch his breath. In the span of an instant they’ve gone from sweet to dirty as hell, Matt on all fours sucking hard on Foggy’s cock, his mouth making sloppy wet sounds. It leaves Foggy’s head spinning and his heart pounding. Fuck, he loves that Matt is like this, always ready to go from zero to sixty –

“Why are you so good at this,” he manages, dizzy with the lust pulsing through his veins.

Matt makes a pleased little noise in answer, but he’s busy, head bobbing as he slides up and down. For a moment Foggy can only focus on the rush of sensation, the pleasure sparking through him. But he can’t help but notice that Matt’s new position puts his ass right next to Foggy, and Foggy would never be so far gone he wouldn’t want to reach out and squeeze it.

Because, god, he loves Matt’s ass – always has and always will. It’s amazing. Full and round and perfectly firm, with just enough give when Foggy squeezes that he can feel how solid it is –

“God, I love your ass.”

Matt makes a sound approaching a snort, but to his credit, doesn’t stop sucking.

“Seriously,” says Foggy, “It’s just – I could just –“

And that’s when he gets the idea, a single spark of inspiration fighting through the dizzying slide of Matt’s mouth, and makes a sort of strangled gasp at how brilliant it is.

“Matt – can we… _sixty-nine_?”

Matt lifts his head. “Um –“

“I’m talking get on top of me, right now, and I’ll blow you while you blow me. Two blowjobs for the price of one.” Also, Matt’s ass in his face, but Foggy thinks it would be indelicate to mention that.

There’s a long pause from Matt, which is typically a good sign. And then he says, “Okay,” in a sort of hoarse voice and sits up to pull of his shirt.

“Yesss,” breathes Foggy, pulling off his own clothes in a rush. Then they’re both naked, and Foggy scooches down so he’s flat on the bed. “Come on, come here –“

Matt hesitates, kneeling naked on the bed, and Foggy would really like to stop and admire him, the chiselled planes of his chest and stomach, the hard muscles of his arms - but no, Foggy’s a man with a mission. “ _Matt_ , come on, let’s do it.”

“Yeah, okay,” says Matt, smiling at Foggy’s impatience. He crawls on top of Foggy, kneeling on either side of Foggy’s chest, facing Foggy’s feet. Suddenly Foggy’s entire field of vision is Matt’s ass and thighs.

It’s glorious.

There’s a moment where Foggy can physically feel the thrill of desire that rolls through both of them. “Should I –“ starts Matt and Foggy says, “Here, I’ll just -” and reaches for Matt’s cock. It’s heavy in his hand, full and hot, and his heart’s already racing before he even puts it in his mouth.

He licks his lips and then slips Matt’s cock between them, and Matt gasps and spreads his knees so his cock pushes into Foggy’s mouth. Foggy groans at the feeling of it, thick between his lips, hot and silk-smooth against his tongue.

But before he can do more than appreciate the weight of it, he’s distracted by Matt’s mouth on him again, tight wet heat sliding down over his cock. It’s tempting to lose himself in that, the thrills of pleasure that roll through him with every bob of Matt’s head - but at the same time, it’s impossible to forget the heavy presence of Matt’s cock in his mouth.

The only problem with this position is Foggy’s head is smushed into the pillow and he can’t really move, can’t get a good blowjob rhythm going on his own. All he can do is suck, which he does wholeheartedly, tongue up against the hot skin of Matt’s cock – and that’s enough to make Matt move, gasping as his whole body shudders and his hips twitch down. It becomes a deliberate rhythm, the rock of Matt’s hips to push his cock deeper into Foggy’s mouth, and Foggy loves it, lies there sucking as Matt’s cock runs through his lips and along his tongue.

Matt’s head is moving in the same rhythm as his hips, mouth sliding wet up and down Foggy. He’s got one hand around the base, and he’s doing the thing with his tongue, the teasing flick that always sends heat sparking through Foggy’s veins. Foggy is struggling with what to pay attention to, because there’s so much good stuff going on – Matt has settled against him, chests and stomachs pressed together, and the heat of his skin and the weight of his body pressing Foggy into the bed is a thrill on its own.

And there’s also Matt’s ass, the geometrically ideal curve of it, right in front of him.

He can’t resist putting his hands on it, digging his fingers into the smooth firm shape of Matt’s cheeks. Matt squirms a little like he always does, muscles flexing under Foggy’s hands. Foggy runs his hands up, over the curve of what he can see, onto Matt’s back. Fuck, Matt’s back is arched hard like this, hips tilted up to angle his cock into Foggy’s mouth. Foggy traces the dip at the small of Matt’s back and he can feel the shudder of Matt’s breath in the movements of his chest.

And then, with a desperate thrill of eagerness, he slides his hands back towards himself until he hits the roundness of Matt’s ass. He runs his hands over the full curve of it and then he spreads his fingers across both cheeks and grips it so hard that when he lets go, the whole thing gives an intoxicating bounce.

He moans low around Matt’s cock, wordless but trying hard to convey _This is not fair, you’re too hot to exist_. Knowing Matt, he probably understood, but his only response is a needy little whimper, muscles clenching under Foggy’s fingers as if eager for more.

When Foggy squeezes his ass again, Matt shudders, rocking back into his touch. When he does, his cock slides further into Foggy, pushing thick towards the back of his mouth, and Foggy loves it for a moment – before it’s suddenly too much, blocking his throat and he can’t breathe, but he can’t pull away –

He only has a fraction of a second of alarm before Matt pulls away, shifting so far that his cock pops out of Foggy’s mouth, and lifts his head to gasp, “Are you okay, Foggy, I’m sorry – “

Foggy takes a deep breath and feels the tiny shock of panic slip away. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” says Matt, and then, forcing a little more lightness into his tone, “I want you to be able to breathe, Foggy.”

“Don’t worry,” says Foggy. “I’ll smack you if I need you to stop, okay?” He does it, a mock slap to Matt’s flank, and Matt exhales hard, half surprise and half laughter. Matt’s still right above Foggy’s cock, holding it in a slick hand, and the rush of his breath makes Foggy shudder.

“We good to keep going?” he manages.

“Yeah,” says Matt, dropping his head to nuzzle eagerly at Foggy’s cock, just rub against it, the side of his face.

“Matt,” gasps Foggy, and fumbles to pull Matt’s cock back into his mouth. It’s wet with spit and he has to wipes his hand on Matt’s ass, smearing wetness across it. Matt gasps, rolling his hips to push his cock back into Foggy’s mouth, not so deep this time, even as he sinks down onto Foggy’s cock.

Instantly Foggy’s lost in the two sensations, Matt’s mouth and hand working in unison, pulling wave after wave of pleasure out of Foggy, and Matt’s cock, deliciously urgent in the way it pushes between Foggy’s lips, Matt’s hips going in tight, controlled jerks – Foggy is dizzy with it, and that’s not even counting Matt’s ass.

He can’t not touch it, just keeps squeezing it, thrilling at the slight give under his fingers, the way it springs back to a full curve when he lets go. He works his way slowly over Matt’s body, all the way from his slim hips to the start of his muscle-thick thighs.

Matt’s shaking now, the muscles of his ass clenching under Foggy’s fingers, breathing in gasps around Foggy’s cock. He’s rocking back and forth in a jerky rhythm, his hips and his mouth moving on Foggy in unison. The fire in Foggy’s stomach is getting wild, licking hot up through him, like every pulse of pleasure just makes him even more desperate.

His thumbs are on the inside curve of Matt’s cheeks and he takes a shuddering breath and spreads them to get a good look at Matt’s hole. Just thinking about it is enough to send a long thrill of need through him, driving his hips up – Matt rides it out with a little gasp – just imagining Matt stretched around his cock and trembling –

With a low, eager groan, Foggy reaches in and brushes a thumb over Matt’s hole. Matt stiffens. More tentatively, Foggy does it again, and Matt lets out a choked moan so full of need that it knocks the breath out of Foggy. Gasping, Foggy presses his thumb to Matt, starts rubbing in light, teasing circles.

Matt trembles at each touch. He’s fallen completely still except for the shudders that run through him, and his mouth is still on Foggy but he’s not even sucking any more, just moaning, practically drooling down Foggy’s cock –

It’s ridiculously hot that Matt’s so gone, like there’s nothing in the world but Foggy’s touch. Foggy’s whole body is thrilling with arousal, like he could come at any moment – but he just needs a little pressure around his cock, a little rhythm –

He keeps one hand splayed on Matt’s ass with his thumb against his hole, but the other he slides along Matt’s side, puts it on Matt’s back, between his shoulder blades, just enough to push down, just a little, a suggestion –

Matt makes a whimpering noise and starts to bob his head again, in fits and starts as Foggy rubs his ass and sucks on his cock. It’s great because Matt’s usually so coordinated, but he can’t seem to manage this. He’s trying, sucking hard on Foggy’s cock, getting up a rhythm with his head and his hips – doing a curious little dip, each time, trying to push his cock into Foggy’s mouth and his ass back into Foggy’s hand – but he keeps losing it, winding up trembling and hitching his hips into Foggy’s touch as he moans open-mouthed around Foggy’s cock.

Foggy’s heart is pounding at how amazing this is, his pulse throbbing through his whole body, making him feel wild and desperate. All he can do is keep sucking Matt, working his tongue against his cock, and touching him, rough little brushes of his thumb. Matt’s moans are getting high-pitched, a sure sign Foggy’s on the right track –

On a sudden thrilling impulse, Foggy brings his hand down to push his finger into his mouth, next to the heat of Matt’s cock, just enough to get it wet – and then he reaches up and slips it into Matt. Just the very tip, just to see Matt opening a tiny bit for him and because – well –

Because Matt keens, mouth still half-full of Foggy’s cock, and his thighs tremble, and he comes thick and salty in Foggy’s mouth. 

Need rushes through Foggy and before he can stop himself his hips twitch up, pushing up into Matt’s lax mouth. Tension’s thrumming through his body like he’s about to come, muscles clenching, but the loose friction of Matt’s lips is just – not enough –

Matt chokes and then he closes his mouth, even as he’s whining through the last pulses of orgasm, and the wet pressure of his lips around Foggy is –

Perfect.

Foggy groans, coming so hard he practically see stars, his hips jerking up, but Matt rides it out, breathing in quiet whimpers through his nose.

Finally Foggy stills and they lie like that for a moment, feeling the shudder of each other’s chests as their breathing starts to go back to normal.

“All right,” says Foggy finally, “come here,” and with some undignified shuffling – in all fairness, most of the undignifiedness is Foggy, Matt is more elegantly loose-limbed – they manage to curl up next to each other, face to face.

Matt’s hair is mussed up, his face flushed and lips pink, and he’s smiling at Foggy with his gaze pointed somewhere around Foggy’s shoulder.

Foggy loves him so much he could shout it from the rooftops. He settles for asking, “How was that?”

“Good,” says Matt.

“Was that a brilliant idea, or what?”

“Yeah.”

Foggy grins. “You’re even more catatonic than usual, I must’ve done good.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” agrees Foggy, leaning in to kiss him. Matt’s lips are plush against his, swollen and slick, and the feeling of them sends a slow, warm thrill through his body. This he could definitely do forever, holding Matt close and kissing him, even as over on the TV, the final scene of the movie comes to a close and the credits start to roll.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
